<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue love by rabiddog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510551">Blue love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog'>rabiddog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Kindaichi Yuutarou, Angst, Arguing, Flashbacks, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I never even loved you."</i> </p><p> </p><p>Sure. That was fine. It wasn't like Kageyama had loved him, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're nothing to me. You never were, and you never will be."  </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi's expression was hard as he stared down at Kageyama, eyes glazed over with an unbridled fury, and his quivering hands had slowly morphed into solid fists. There wasn't a single hint of remorse on his blazing expression, not even the slightest show of regret or contrition. There was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing to indicate that he wasn't serious, that he wasn't lying between clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Just anger, pure, scorching anger that was consuming him bit by bit - licking up his bare legs and teasing at the sleeves of his numbered jersey. A honeyed, hissing fire of oranges and reds, yellows and carmines, lapping carefully at a Seijoh blue.  </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama swallowed - throat, mouth, eyes, dry, dry, dry.  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay."  </p><p> </p><p>"I hate you. I hate every little thing about you."  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay."  </p><p> </p><p>"We were never anything. Whatever we had was a lie."  </p><p> </p><p>"Okay."  </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, a stretching, coiling sheet of silence that draped heavily over both boy's shoulders, resting over them and caressing a gentle, mocking hand over their flaming cheeks.  </p><p> </p><p>It was too much and not enough all at once, a pause in their fury and clashing emotions to give at least the pretense of a break. A chance for them to remember, remember everything that had happened between them – through the thick and thin of life itself.  </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"We'll be together forever, won't we?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio's eyes were a pool of tender blues and innocent hues, shining with the brightest of lights and drawing Yuutarou in each time their matching gazes would meet.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Of course," Yuutarou responded with a slight shrug, his hand drifting down to clutch onto Kageyama's slightly smaller one carefully. Their fingers linked together, dancing between one another for just a moment before sinking down to be conjoined for the rest of time. "I can't imagine a world without you, Tobio."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The shorter boy squawked at that, his face flushing a brilliant red and his button-nose scrunched up. "Gah! You’re so- so <i>sappy</i>.”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>That time, it was Yuutarou's turn to squawk, his expression morphing into one of indignation. "Am not!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Are too!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Am not!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Are <i>too!</i>”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Am <i>not!</i>”  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Are-!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou launched himself towards Tobio, their squirming bodies clashing and hitting against one another as they spun into a tumble on the softened, grass-covered ground. Elbows jabbed into delicate abdomens; heads slammed into aching jaws; hands pressed into muddy sludges.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>They definitely weren't going home clean.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Yuutarou!" Tobio gasped, wriggling underneath his partner's slightly heavier body, wriggling and writhing in a desperate attempt to launch himself up – or to at least slip away – but the older boy wasn't letting up. "Off!" </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Nuh-uh! Not until you take back what you said."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou's lips were upturned into a teasing smirk; the corners tipped, his dark eyes were glinting with downright flecks of <i>mischief.</i>  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio swallowed. "What'd I say?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>The innocent, demure expression splayed across Tobio's mud-streaked face almost had Yuutarou bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. <i>Almost.</i> They were both very aware that Tobio knew (and remembered) precisely what he'd said just moments before, and Yuutarou didn't feel like letting his boyfriend get away with it just yet.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"You know exactly what you said."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio gave a shrug or at least shrugged as best he could while he was sandwiched underneath one Kindaichi Yuutarou.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Care to give me a reminder, maybe?" He questioned.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou rolled his eyes, giving Tobio's ear a light tug as he stared down at him, quite easily ignoring the little yap that his boyfriend had offered in return to the playful action. "Hmm, if my memory serves me correctly, it was something about me being... 'sappy'?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio rolled his eyes. "You sure?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou blinked a little. Instead of responding, he simply let his body drop down further onto Tobio, eliciting a wheeze and a (very over-exaggerated) gasp from the somewhat smaller boy.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, come on, Yuutarou!" Tobio whined desperately, pushing at the other and continuing his pathetic thrashing. "I didn't even mean it as a bad thing! Being a sap is good!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Sure, Tobio might have referred to Yuutarou that way in a more teasing, spirited manner, but still!  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou's brows raised - a slight flush of pink hues and softened azalea petals spreading over his puffed cheeks. He seemed to be contemplating, gaze calculating and mind whirring its clashing cogs inside of a hair-covered skull.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Well, you're a dork then."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"...A dork?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah."  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"What!? Now that's <i>really</i> not a good thing!"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou stuck out his tongue. "Who said you got to decide what's a good thing and what isn't?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Me. I said I could." </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Tobio grinned, all pearly whites and enlightened eyes. He leaned upwards slightly, the tip of his nose brushing against Yuutarou's as they stared into each other's pools. Their lips were brushing one another, each warm breath fanning over and between the two boys – covered in mud and sweat but contented all the same.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"I love you, Yuutarou." He whispered, letting himself relax under the firm body with a sigh.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Yuutarou grinned.  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>"Now, who's the sappy one?"  </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i></i>  </p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi glared, glared, glared.  </p><p> </p><p>"I never even loved you."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama watched Kindaichi storm out of the bathroom, taking the tension, the fire, the fury – all of it away and gone as it fled with him past a single door. It was like watching your future, watching everything you had ever known and loved slip past your fingers without a single warning.  </p><p> </p><p>Tears pooled in the corners of the setter's eyes, drifting down his pale cheeks like trickling rivulets promising loss and longing wherever they went.  </p><p> </p><p>It was fine. He wasn't annoyed; he wasn't angry; he wasn't even <i>sad.</i> Kageyama was fine. His heart hadn't shattered into thousands of glimmering, shiny pieces, spread across the expanse of his quivering, shaking body and digging in deep, nor had he just watched the one thing he needed turn away from him.  </p><p> </p><p>It was okay. He didn't need Kindaichi. He didn't need anyone.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't like Kageyama had loved him, either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CC: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a><br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/wiIbyz">Wilbyz</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>